Deadpool's Lullaby
by strong.independent.catwoman
Summary: Updated: Her codename was Lullaby. And Deadpool was oppessed with her the moment he saw her. He doesn't even know her real name and she had him wrapped around her finger. He thought he couldn't live without her. And he only knew her for a few weeks. To Deadpool, she was a sweet symphony. His personal Lullaby.


Rooftops weren't the most comfortable place to fuck, but sometimes it's the only option you have at the present moment in time. One would find it romantic looking over the West Hollywood skyline while being plowed into another dimension by a self-righteous mutant. But for Lullaby, it was becoming tedious. The constant dirty jokes and lame pop-culture puns were enough to drive any sane person to jump off the side and land head first onto the pavement below. But she wasn't a sane person.

Her codename was Lullaby. The only name that she would give out to anyone outside her normal civilian life. Not that many mutants could afford to live civilian lives, so she would remain discreet about her true identity. Never letting business mix with pleasure was a personal rule she practiced regularly. Interns were the most persistent when it came to office hookups. Not that she ever would. Her ideal night out would not be with a lanky, college freshman that still looks too young to be out past midnight. Though her co-workers at S.H.I.E.L.D. insisted that it was safe to disclose identities in the workplace, especially with the Avengers. More so Tony.

Tony was a good friend when it came to things other than her name. He taught her about mechanics and how to rewire the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer server to broadcast the Cowboys v. Giants game throughout the Heli-carrier. But Tony liked to know secrets about S.H.I.E.L.D. Gives him the upper hand. He would often use F.R.I.D.A.Y. or Vision to help him decode the encrypted file on the employee databanks. Much to his disappointment, it was unhackable.

She had always been careful giving out her name. Many people's reaction to knowing who she was, was something she'd been avoiding for years. Then again, people reacting to her mutant powers warranted a whole different backstory.

Her mother always told her that she could rule the world by giving one look. Boys would fall at her feet, giving gifts, and speaking devotions of love. At the time, she thought her mother was overplaying it like most Greek women do. Her dark hair and eyes would always be as wild as her hands when she told her wild stories about her childhood. All spoken with such love and admiration until she turned fifteen. Something changed in her. Her mother stopped speaking tales of amazement and weaved horrible stories of fear and monstrous acts. One stuck with her all these years. When she turned fifteen, she began to notice that she could do things. Charm speaking was a mere legend in her family's mythology. Something that leered sailors to their deaths in the old days. Sirens to be technical. She didn't remember much about her life right before she ran away, but she knew she could never go back. Too many dead bodies pointing to her as the killer.

She hasn't talked to her mother since she left and her father was never in the picture. She learned to control her power over time. She barely uses it now. Mostly to keep herself out of trouble. She got on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar the easy way. Mercenary work. Lullaby was trained in weaponry and combat while she traveled. S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her in Kuwait when she killed a political dictator paid for by a "rebel" army to spark a revolution. That's when she was with the C.I.A. Now, she's an independent Merc for S.H.I.E.L.D. while she could still get contracts and the money from her work. Mostly taking out crooked politicians, corrupt tycoons, or badass drug lords.

S.H.I.E.L.D. and another contact sent her to kill a political leader from God-only-knows, in the stealthiest way possible. That's when she met a certain smart mouth, spandex-clad mercenary mutant. Deadpool.

Lullaby had heard about him. Nick Furry says enough shit about him to fill a book. Let's just say he was on the list of people to avoid. She was surprised she's just running into him now. Lullaby was sitting in a hotel bar the night they met. He must've had the same contract that she did. Of course. Money is money. Even if it was dirty money. He spotted her before she did. Lullaby was wearing a short, tight, black dress that barely covered the tops of her thighs. There was a slit on the right side, exposed more of her creamy olive skin. A sweetheart neckline hung low, pushing her profound and perky D-cups up. A purse was around her arm holding everything she needed. Cell phone, lipstick, grenades, 45" pistol; you know, the necessities. A choker neckless was laced around her neck with a bullet hanging from it from a chain. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders in loose curls to her mid-back.

And she blew Wade Wilson away. His eyes widened through his mask and he scanned her body from head to foot and back again. Her dress and heels made her tan legs look extra-long. The curve of her hip was well defined by the thin material of her small dress. Wade sat in the dark back corner of the bar. He tried to seem inconspicuous, but it was always hard to do that in a red and black spandex suit. So he decided not to care about it too much.

He chuckled as he watched her down tequila with a dark skinned Arabian man. Her appearance had changed, though. Her hair changed from long blonde curls into a straight ginger bob and her tanned skin was lighter. 'How did she do that so fast? I looked away for a second!'

She laughed alongside the man. He was their target. A political slum lord from the Middle East. Guilty for crimes of human trafficking, child labor, blah, blah, blah… He didn't really care. He just knew there was a hefty price on his head. Wade saw the woman smile and he smiled with her. His eyes drifted down to her chest. Lullaby's breasts bounced as her giggles vibrated through her body. The target leaned in and whispered something in her ear while placing a room key in her hand. He left her alone again.

Lullaby's blonde curls and olive skin returned. Deadpool still didn't know how she did that so fast. She finished her drink and got up from her place at the bar. Her skirt had ridden up showing the curve and flesh of her ass. It left little to the imagination. It was clear that she was wearing little to no panties under the short dress. Wade smirked through the mask, following her out of the bar into the hotel lobby.

She walked at a brisk pace using a compact to check her makeup as she made her way to the elevator. She didn't notice Deadpool when she pressed the button to go to the top floor. Lullaby dug around in her purse and walked into the elevator when the door opened. Her back was still turned toward Wade when he stood next to her in the small box. She pulled out two leather belts from her purse along with a knife and a 45" pistol.

Her back straightened and she felt Deadpool's presence in the elevator. She flipped blonde curls over her shoulder to look at the spandex-clad man behind her. Lullaby turned to face him with one hand on her hip and the other was down by her side. The leather belts up her from her fist. Deadpool's eyes traveled up her olive skinned legs and lingered on her silk clad breasts. A little too long for Lullaby's liking.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, pulling him out of his booby driven trance.

"At the risk of sounding like the most overplayed cliché in the book; my eyes are up here, buddy."

'Buddy? That's nice of her to say we're friends'

"Sorry about that, hon," Deadpool said as his eyes slowly traveled up to meet her deep sapphire orbs. "But can you really blame me for it?"

Lullaby's eyes were turntables.

'Would like to see her eyes roll like that when she's under us… or on top of us…. Or behind us…. You know what, stretch that last one.'

In the midst of his battles with his inner demons, he watched Lullaby bend her body to strap the leather belts to the top of her thighs and slip the knife and pistol into the attached holsters on either belt.

'She's gonna kill our guy. Stop her, idiot.' He ignored the voices and sat through the awkwardly quiet elevator ride. Lullaby's eyes unwillingly traveled toward his body. Every muscle was perfectly defined by the spandex. Did her eyes dare to travel lower than his chest?

Deadpool broke the uncomfortable silence after a few moments, snapping her back from her thoughts.

"Deadpool," he chirped holding out his hand out to her.

'Uh-oh'. She thought in a panic. Lullaby had to get rid of him. She had to think fast. Her time was limited enough as it is. Being as inconspicuous as she could, she reached into her purse once again.

She offered her other hand to him. Her voice was smooth and dark as she spoke.

"Lullaby," she cooed. Deadpool's muscles tensed and relaxed all at once. His heart rate slowed and it felt like he was actually dying. Not that he could even if he tried. His knees went weak and buckled underneath him. He fell to the ground, his hand still grasped to hers. Lullaby used his weakened state to take two pairs of handcuffs out of her bag. Quickly, she grabbed his wrists and cuffed both his hands to the railing on the elevator wall. 'Perfect'.

Lullaby's power over him let up almost immediately when the elevator dinged, signaling for the passengers to get off.

"Sorry to leave so soon, hotshot," Lullaby said as she put a high-tech sensor on the control panel to keep others from calling it. "But I have some work to do."

'What the hell just happened?' Deadpool thought, flabbergasted by the past few events.

"Why do you have handcuffs?" he shouted out to her as she left the elevator and made her way down the hallway.

"Kinks," her voice rang back an answer.

'We need to marry this girl.'

Lullaby left Deadpool in his handcuffs and walk down to the room her target was in. She never bothered to learn his name; she rarely ever did. Over the years, they all started to sound the same to her. She knew this guy had a name, but it was probably really long and foreign. So, she was just going to call him Joe.

She slipped the keycard into the slot of one of the Penthouse. Classy. Carefully she entered the room, and silently closed the door. Looking around, she saw marble countertops, crystal chandlers, and imported rugs. The room was the color of platinum and pristine white. Too bright. She walked over to the window on the other side of the den area. The Hollywood skyline glimmered like bright stars over the bay. Lullaby glanced out for a second before pulling the enormous, cream colored curtain across the window to cover up from the outside.

She made her way over to the bedroom door. Putting her ear up to the thin wood, she heard a stream of water coming from the bathroom. It was starting to shut off when she removed her ear from the door. Lullaby quickly kicked off her stiletto heels and threw her purse next to them. Then she unzipped her dress leaving her in a black strapless push-up bra, a matching silk thong, and her leather belts. She hid the knife and gun behind her thighs as she pushed the bedroom door open.

Joe was still in the bathroom when she entered the bedroom. The room looked almost exactly like the den. White and platinum walls glimmered in candle light. Champaign sat on the marble nightstand. White, gold, and silver silk and Egyptian cotton sheets lined the king sized bed. A fire roared in the marble fireplace.

Very classy.

Lullaby marched over to the bedroom window and did the same to those in the main room. Her back was turned when she heard the slight click of the doorknob. She quickly turned back around to hide her weapons. Lullaby fidgeted with a small silver band on her left hand and within a second, her appearance changed back to a straight ginger bob and pale skin. Joe opened the door completely, releasing clouds of steam into the cold air of the room. A towel was wrapped low on his hips revealing his chiseled chest and stomach. His hair was damp and long. His eyes scanned over her body and a sly smirk stretched across his tan face.

"Well, if I knew you would come to my room looking like this," Joe's voice came out in a smooth deep accent. "I would have waited so you could join me, gorgeous."

Lullaby flashed a fake smile as she silently walked across the room to him with a sexy strut. His eyes followed her and his smirk got wider. She reached her arms up around his tanned neck once she was only a few inches away from him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled his lips down to hers. A low humming sound erupted from his chest and he roughly pulled her closer to his body. His hands tight on her bare waist, he bent her back ever so slightly to make the kiss go deeper. Lullaby took this opportunity to reach behind her thigh and grab the 45" pistol. He whispered something to her that she didn't bother to listen to and tried to pull her leg up around his hip. She felt this was a natural stopping point.

Lullaby forced him back against the wall. At first, that stupid, boyish grin was still on his face. Then he noticed the gun in her hand. As she lifted it up to his head, he stammered out a plea for freedom. She rolled her eyes and fired at his chest once and his head twice. His body fell to the ground, lifeless. Even though she knew he was dead, she emptied the clip into his chest and stomach. She snapped a quick photo of him for her contacts. Then she grabbed his wallet, keys, phone, and valuables from the room to make it look like some hooker killed and robbed a john, and put them in her purse.

As she entered the living area once again the heard the faint sound of police sirens in the distance. "Shit!" She hissed out as she changed her appearance back to normal.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." She scrambled to put the items in her purse. She hastily picked up her dress and shoes. She didn't have time to get them back on. 'Great'. Lullaby rushed out the door, her pumps and purse in one hand, and her dress cradled in the other. She struggled to pull the tight material of the dress over her head. By the time she reached the elevator, her dress was only halfway on. The bottom half of her ass was hanging out and the top was folded over exposing her bra.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise," Deadpool sang out, his hands still cuffed to the wall. "Nice of you to re-join this party. And dressed so eloquently."

"Shut. Up," Lullaby spat as she used the heel of her shoe to break the sensor from the panel, causing the elevator to jerk back to its normal functions. She sighed in relief as slipped back into her pumps.

"You forgetting something, beautiful?"

She rolled her eyes as she half-heartedly zipped up her dress. Finally giving up on the cursed thing, she pulled a small key from her cleavage.

"Before I let you out, mainly so you won't attack me, I'll cut you a deal." She stood above him before she lowered herself to eye level, hovering over his lap and twirling the key in between her fingers. "I'll let you out and cut my earnings, let's say I give you ten percent if you help me get out of here undetected. I'll even throw in a picture of the target to give to your contract, just because I'm a nice person. What do you say?"

Deadpool nodded his head like an eager schoolboy. "Anything to keep you in this position, sweetheart."

Lullaby sighed annoyed. She leaned into him, her half naked breasts pushed up against his masked face. He inhaled her scent of cinnamon and vanilla. It was intoxicating. She slipped the key in and started to unlock the cuffs. A cheeky grin spread under his mask. He suavely spread his legs out wider under her thighs, then quickly knocked her knees out from under her.

She yelped and fell on top of his lap. Her breasts met his chest and his hips jerked up to meet hers. A low groan escaped his spandex covered mouth. Lullaby grunted and shot daggers at the mercenary.

"Fucking Bastard," she muttered as she moved her hips around, grinding herself on his bulge as she tried to readjust herself. Deadpool threw his head back slightly.

"Damn, baby," he groaned. "Yeah, just keep doing that."

She finally unlocked the pairs of handcuffs. "There," Lullaby said as she got off of him. "Now, if you would please help me with this?" She moved her hair to the side revealing her unzipped dress and the exposed olive skin of her back.

Deadpool got up from the elevator floor rubbing his wrists, pretending the skin was irritated. "You ever use those in the bedroom?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said as she looked over her bare shoulder at him.

'We'd like to see you in those.'

A smirk stretched underneath his mask as he reached for the zipper on her dress.

"Usually," he said zipped her dress up as slowly as possible to see every inch of olive skin disappear under the black satin. "Women would ask me to unzip their dress."

"Is that what you call them? Women?" Lullaby scoffed as she turned to face him. "Are you sure it's not whores?"

She adjusted the bust of her dress to let her breast sit more comfortable. This made the tops burst out of the low cut sweetheart neckline. Deadpool let out a low audible groan when she turned. Every curve was visible in her dress. And he got a closer look than before. How shoulders, back, and chest were peppered with healed white scars from cuts and stab wounds. The ones on her back looked as though they disappeared under her hair and dress, leaving him to wonder how many scars she actually had.

Her blonde curls swung, reviling a flash of black that rested on the left shoulder blade. A tattoo, maybe. Deadpool couldn't make it out through the waves of gold that was her hair. He would just wait to figure it out.

"Okay, here's the plan," she said pushing the emergency stop button, halting the elevator in between the first floor and the lobby. "The cops are gonna be here any second. They might already be here. I need you to be as nonchalant as possible for this to work. You're going to escort me to the valet. I'm going to steal this jack-offs car. Don't say a word to anyone. I'll do all the talking. If you even so much as breath too loud, I will put a bullet in your brain so fast you wouldn't know what hit you until you hit the ground. Got it?"

'Oh, we love it when she acts tough.'

"Got it, baby."

Lullaby sighed and pushed the button to continue the elevator ride. Moments later the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Lullaby grabbed Deadpool's arm, making it seem as if they were together, and lead them toward the crystal glass doors of the hotel. Police and S.W.A.T. teams were scattered throughout the floor. They remained undetected and slipped past the glass barrier to the outside.

The Californian air was warm and breezy. Normal for this time of year. The outside of the hotel was an uncovered courtyard with a pavement outline leading to a parking garage under the hotel. A young man stood at the valet podium. His hotel uniform was a red vest over a white dress shirt, which he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, and black dress pants paired with black and white high tops. His hair was shaggy and seemingly unkempt. It covered his green, but irritated, eyes, and ended just above the point of his nose. Puffs of smoke rings escaped his mouth and he continuously sucked on the end of what looked like a cigarette.

The young man turned slightly and caught a guise of the blonde bombshell that was Lullaby. His green eyes went wide and he choked on the inhale of smoke. Throwing the tube of white paper into a nearby puddle, the man coughed out the smoke as quickly as he could. He turned around fully and pushed the dirty blonde hair away from his eyes only to have it fall back into place. The thick stench of cheap weed radiated off him in waves. Lullaby saw that the small white clip-on name tag had the name Jimmy printed on it, and an idea formed in her head.

She flashed him a fake smile and leaned over the podium, pushing her breast up against the top. Jimmy gave her a crooked tooth smile. His eyes gazed in amazement as he looked at her. "Hi there," Lullaby cooed out. "My husband is waiting for us and he told me to get the car. So if you don't mind?"

She dangled the stolen car keys and valet ticket in her fingers. Jimmy stammered through his words and hastily grabbed the ticket and keys. He hurried off to the parking garage and Lullaby turned toward Deadpool with a smirk playing on her lips. He slowly clapped his hands releasing a warm, deep, chuckle from his chest.

"Very nice, beautiful," he said walking closer to her once more.

Her eyes softened but the smirk remained in its place across her lips.

"Just need to know how to talk to men. It's more tits than words with you guys."

"Hey! I'm a great listener…" His voice trailed off when his eyes started to descend down to her chest once more.

"Uh-huh." Lullaby snapped in front of his face again and walked past him.

The valet had brought the car around to them. It was a white and silver Lexus with gold trim and tinted windows. The interior was black with silver and gold stitching on black leather seats. Jimmy quickly exited the car and handed the keys to Deadpool. Lullaby snatched the set of keys from his hand and dangled them in front of his face teasingly. Jimmy had opened the passenger side door, thinking Lullaby would enter through there, but then soon realized she would drive. He left the passenger side open for Deadpool and hurried to the driver's side to open the door for the blonde beauty. She flashed him a smile and ran her hand over his cheek. She twisted her voice and made his body feel heavy and weak.

"Forget this," she hisses out softly. Within seconds, Jimmy fell to the ground unconscious. Lullaby sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door, completely ignoring the passed out man in the road outside the car.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Deadpool said cautiously yet jokingly.

"Who said you haven't already?" Lullaby said as she sped away from the hotel.

"Fair enough. You did already use your mojo on me. Didn't think you could knock people out with what you got."

"It only weakens mutants, like you in the elevator. Humans have a different response to my power. But, you know, it still works."

"God, you're amazing," Deadpool exclaimed, speaking out loud.

"Flattering will get you nowhere, 'pool," she chuckled as she raced down the streets of West Hollywood.

"Hey, worth a shot, gorgeous."

Deadpool fiddled with her blonde curls before Lullaby smacked his hand away. Not even glancing in his direction, she handed him a black smartphone.

"Here. Put your number in here. And I'll send you the picture to give to your contract."

Deadpool took her smartphone with one hand then fell back in his seat with his other hand on his chest just over his heart.

"Aw, babe. Halfway through our blind date and you already want my number."

"This is not a blind date. Not even a date, asshole."

Deadpool finished with her phone and gave it back to her (not before taking a selfie with her, which she didn't pose or smile for). Lullaby turned on a paved road leading into a gated Hollywood community. A large black gate closed off white marble and stone manors from the outside streets. She rolled down her window and entered a code into the number panel, opening the large gate. Lullaby continued driving down paved roads past rows of houses. They soon disappeared one by one and became scarcer and spread throughout the neighborhood as they continued down the streets. She soon pulled into a paved driveway lined with trimmed bushes and small trees. It lead up to a roundabout driveway was a set of white marble stairs. The stairs led to the largest manor in the community. Made of white marble, like the stairs, the exterior of the house glittered in the night light and solar powered lawn torches. Columns lined the front patio and crystal windows shined with color from the inside curtains.

'She lives….here?'

Deadpool stared in awe as she pulled the car around the driveway next to the steps. Lullaby nonchalantly turned the car off and picked up her purse from the console. Deadpool was already out of the car, leaning on the opened passenger door with his arms folded over the top of the frameless window. His eyes scanned the landscape of the mansion. He whistled as she walked around to him, but he paid her no mind at the time.

"Well, well, well. My little songbird's been killing people then hiding away in her gated luxury bird house. Very impressive." Sarcasm lingered in his words but they never weakened her tough exterior.

"Some of us have lives outside of paid assassination. That's just my night job."

"Oh, I'd love to see your day job, princess," he said as he leaned over the door closer to her.

She leaned in and whispered, "You'll never find out."

He played her gave and whispered back, "I always find out."

Lullaby chuckled and straightened her back. "Sure, 'pool. Tough words for someone that doesn't even know my name. Fake or otherwise."

"Oh, Lullaby. You shouldn't underestimate me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She turned to walk away when she remembered the set of keys in her hand. She bit her lip and smiled to herself. Lullaby tossed the keys to Deadpool as she faced him once again.

"Here." He caught the keys in one hand without looking. His eyes were glued on her. "Consider it a down payment until I can give you the money. Might be a while until we see each other again. Say what you want about me. About what I do and how I live. But I'm not one to go back on a promise."

Deadpool closed the passenger door and walked closer to her. He soon stood mere inches in front of her. He was a good foot taller than her and more built to match. It was intimidating, yet comforting all at once. She'd known that feeling before.

"And, call me old-fashioned, but I'm not one to leave a date so…. unsatisfied."

A smirk played on her pair of dark red lips. "Well, would a good night kiss leave one party satisfied?"

He pretended to ponder the question. "It's a start."

"And this is not a date."

"You can keep saying that. But you are the one that handcuffed me."

Lullaby carefully lifted the bottom of his mask up just above his lips when he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"I wouldn't go further if I were you."

What she uncovered was the pink scarred skin of his neck, chin, and cheeks. It looked as though his face had been severely burned. She felt as though he was self-conscious about his appearance, but it didn't bother her any.

She simply sighed, "You're not me."

Lullaby forced her wrists away and peeled the rest of the mask off of his scarred face. Dark brown eyes met with dark blue ones. A small smile creeped onto her face. Deadpool was about to say something when he felt her lips on his.

The kiss was long, to say the least. It was something that neither of them wanted to end. Her lips were soft and warm. Something that Deadpool hadn't felt in a while. She pulled away, but he didn't want her to leave. His hands found their way to her hips. Their chests were pressed against each other close and tight. He could feel her heartbeat flutter, leaving him at just an arm's length away from her. His hands still on her hips, he looked into her sapphire colored eyes with his deep dark one.

Lullaby's hands rested on his spandex covered chest. She pushed off of him gently, separating them finally. She glanced at him one last time.

"I've seen worse." Still facing him she ascended the steps leading up to the front door. Smiling at him as he slipped his mask back on, she said "Gate code is 4854. Try not to get lost."

Then she turned away and hurried up the steps toward the ten-foot dark oak double doors. Deadpool watched her leave as he boyishly leaned against the hood of the car next to the driver's side. Her blonde curls were blown to the side by a breeze that caught them. Once the golden barrier was removed, he could see that the patch of black that he'd seen before was the shape of a silhouetted bird with small notes erupting from its open beak.

'A songbird. How fitting.'

Deadpool cracked a crooked smile under his mask. He watched her pull open the stained oak doors and disappear into the brightly lit house. He sighed and entered the Lexus, shutting the driver's side door as he did so.

"Until next time, beautiful," he said to himself. Then he drove away from the white, glimmering manor back toward the street.

Lullaby leaned against the oak door and sighed in relief. She once again slipped out of her black pumps and carried them in one hand and her gun and knife in the other. She made her way over to the hall closet as silently as she could to hide the weapons in the compartment hidden behind designer coats and luxury furs. She closed the wooden door and placed her small purse on the long end table in the middle of the foyer next to one of two grand staircases that faced each other. A mirror that was as tall and as wide was the wall hung above the table.

She hung her head and sighed as she leaned against the white stained oak. Looking at her face in the mirror, her eyes scanned over her features. Letting her shoes fall to their sides on top of the table, she traced her nimble fingers over her skin. Traveling over invisible crevasses and creases, her fingers touched the soft skin of her cheeks, making her stomach turn. Her eyes fell from her face, toward the rings on her hand. The silver bands caught the light of the chandelier and sparkled in the write twinkle of crystals.

Lullaby groaned inwardly and grabbed her shoes from the tabletop. Quietly she made her way up the nearest staircase, trying not to catch the attention of voice called through the house, shouting, "ma'am?" which caused her to halt halfway up the steps. After a few seconds of the word not being repeated, she deduced that the voice came from a room on the other side of the house. She continued her ascent up the staircase, undetected.

A few months would pass before the roof fiasco. A few more murders. A few more contracts. Enough to keep the both of them busy. But that didn't keep Lullaby out of Deadpool's mind.

He had kept his eyes out for her. Not only because she still owed him money, but also because she was still a mystery to him. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to see the woman behind the name as she had done to him. He would barely even consider taking his mask off for someone he's known for years, let alone take it off for a girl he met less than an hour beforehand.

And what she said to him still haunted him and rang in his skull. "I've seen worse." She had to be messing with him; trying to get into his head to sabotage his work, maybe. It was working either way. He would zone out during a murder thinking of her smooth, sweet voice say, "I've seen worse." Then he'd end up talking to himself like usual. Randomly asking himself "What did she mean by that?" which people he personally killed took it as an actual question and end up confused.

She had stayed true to her word, though. The morning after their meeting she had texted him a picture of the target. Confused by the way he was in the picture he sent back, 'any reason that he's half naked?' which earned him the response of 'What? You never killed someone after a shower B.J.?' and he decided to drop the subject altogether.

Deadpool expected to see her soon, especially after receiving entail about a new contact. He wouldn't have taken it, too political for his liking. But he was sure Lullaby would take it. He detected a pattern with her within a week or two. She worked around the south and West Hollywood mostly. Some in San Francisco and maybe one in New York. The word was that a princess with an iron fist on her country was rolling into Hollywood the past two days. Lullaby would be there and he knew it. The country probably hired her to spark a revolution in the country. And if she was there, he would follow.

If she did get the contract, she would be doing it tonight. Snipping from across the street so to not insinuate an American had done it, but a hired mercenary from a rural country. Deadpool wasn't sure if he was prepared to see her again. And he was defiantly not prepared for what she would do to him.

It was midnight in West Hollywood. The block was lit from the street lamps and glowing neon signs. The nightlife of the people below was in full effect by now. Though a certain blonde bombshell was on a rooftop looking through the scope to align the sight on her sniper rifle. She had loaded the fun with bullets laced with super toxins. The bullets were small enough to enter the body, unnoticed by the victim and released the toxins into the bloodstream as it dissolved, making the kill quick yet painful. Lullaby laid on the roof opposite of the hotel. She had bribed a maid to open a window in the penthouse to get a clear shot.

She wore an all-black catsuit that exposed her chest and hugged her curves. Knee high black boots were hidden with matching black and silver tipped heels were covers for knifes. Her backside was clad in leather and exposed behind her. Giving a certain Merc had an excellent view of a particular part of her that he'd came to enjoy. This time was better than the alleyway…

Okay, maybe she lied about the last time they saw each other.

She had contacted him to meet so she could give him the money she owed him. Which ended up in a quick make-out session and him receiving a black eye from her. She had knocked him out while he was distracted by how soft her lips were and she used it to run from him once again, this time without knowing exactly where she went.

But this time, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. For some reason, he felt protective over Lullaby. He didn't want to see her get hurt by S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else. Including himself. Though his multiple personalities were fond of her as well, he couldn't help but fear that one might come out to hurt her. If anyone asked him, he would deny the fact that he cared about her. He barely knew her.

Deadpool didn't even know why she would do mercenary work with the house she had. 'Maybe she has multiple personalities too.'

Lullaby flipped her ponytail of blonde curls back over her shoulder, catching Deadpool's attention with a flash of gold. He chuckled softly as she adjusted the position of her hips on the ground.

"I wish you'd do that against my hips instead of the ground, songbird," he said as he walked closer to her and leaned against the brick wall of the roof door covering.

Lullaby casually turned her head to face him, as if she was completely aware of his presence beforehand. She snorted a response, "In your dreams 'pool."

"In my dreams, you'd already be in my bed, begging me to make you cum again."

"And what a dream that won't come true."

The smirk that played on his face didn't waver like she thought it would. Even though he wore a mask, she knew it was there.

"So, what's the mission tonight, beautiful? Plan to overthrow a democratically elected government allayed by the U.S.? Or did she wear the same dress you did to the prom? Whatever reason you have, I'm sure it's noble."

"It's like you can read my mind, Wade."

His eyes widened but he stayed calm; he didn't want her to know that her words phased him.

"Yeah, I know who you are. S.H.I.E.L.D. has an extensive file on you, Mr. Wilson."

"Well, I'm at a disadvantage, gorgeous. You know my name and I could only guess your real one." Deadpool pretended to ponder, his hand rubbing against his chin in thought. "Eh…I'm guessing it's Princess?"

Lullaby snorted in laughter, "Yeah, sure. Right on it 'pool."

"I can sense your sarcasm. And I'll decide to ignore it." He moved from his position on the wall to the space next to Lullaby. He sat down next to her, his body leaned against the small stone wall on the edge of the roof. His legs in front of his body and he rocked his feet to the side like a child. He rested his arms atop the wall he was leaning on.

"So, you work for the Avengers? Must be exciting."

"Not the Avengers. Just S.H.I.E.L.D." Lullaby said looking through her sniper scope.

"How does a low-level merc for the government get a house like that, and also, are they hiring?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Wade."

"There's a lot to find out about you, princess?"

"I have a history." Lullaby tightened the grip on the rifle. Her breath evened out and she focused on the open hotel window across the street. Deadpool turned to watch the scene. A young dark skinned woman stood in front of the window. She wore a regal outfit that suggested that she was of a noble status, but that wouldn't matter in a few minutes. Lullaby pulled the trigger and within a second the woman responded by falling on the ground, clutching her chest. She was dead.

"Ex-military?" Deadpool asked unfazed by the assassination.

"Not exactly," Lullaby said as she disassembled her gun.

"Ex-C.I.A. was my next guess," he said cockily, watching her put the dismembered remains of her rifle into its case.

She paused. Glancing at him with her eyebrow raised, she attempted to keep a calm composer. But Deadpool could see right through her act.

'We'd like to see through that catsuit first.'

Deadpool hummed. "Babe, you're really teasing me with this one, aren't you? I mean…goddamn!"

His eyes followed down to her ample posterior as she bent over to adjust her boot. Deadpool stood from his sitting position and moved closer to her. He didn't touch her, but, oh, did he want to. Instead, he tucked his hands behind his back to control his urge, and admired how her upper body could become perfectly parallel to her legs. He bit his lip in response to suppress a loud groan. Though it was still loud enough for Lullaby to hear it faintly. She smirked and decided to have some fun with him.

She widened the stance of her legs enough to peek her head through. She batted her long, dark lashes at him, her hair swinging in a tight ponytail upside-down behind her.

"See something you like, Mr. Wilson?" she mewed seductively, yet innocently at the same time slowly twisting her hips in a sexy manner as she did so.

"Just enjoying the show, baby," he said with a giddy smile coating his words.

"Well," she said flipping herself back into a standing position, her ponytail of blonde curls hitting him in the face as she did so. "This show ain't free, baby." The tone of her voice was mocking his previous name calling.

Gently pushing him aside, he turned on his heels and let her walk past him, carrying her gun case by her side. He rocked back and forth on his heels, he watched her for a few seconds before rushing ahead of her. She was approaching the door when he leaned his weight against it. He assumed a seemingly casual position with his right arm bent, his elbow pressed against the wood and his fist cradling his head. His hip rested against the door at an angle with his legs crossed slightly supporting his body. "I swear, I'm good for it, sweetheart."

"A gentleman's way of getting to a woman's heart, Wilson. The finishing touch would be slipping a ten into my G-string."

"Eh. The night's still young. I just need to find an ATM."

"Smooth like sandpaper," she said shaking her head, yet trying not to laugh at her own comedic antics.

"I try my best," he said cockily, either not catching or simply ignoring her sarcastic tone.

Deadpool eyes drifted down the olive skinned beauty's neck toward her exposed cleavage. A silver glint caught his eyes and peeked his curiosity. His gloved fingers traced the thin white gold chain that hung from her neck and came to a rest atop her ample breasts. In between her hills of flesh was the tip of a fired bullet that the chain looped through. He ran his fingers over the lump of metal and palmed it in his hand, resting the back of his hand on the top curve of her breast.

He clicked his teeth, "Tsk, tsk. An interesting statement piece, beautiful. Mean anything about your past?"

Lullaby chuckled but didn't move away or push him away. She pulled the fabric of her leather catsuit to the side, exposing more of her left breast. A scar was shown clearly in the middle of her flesh. A scar from a bullet wound. "South Sudan, 2005. Covert black ops mission turned bad. Took a bullet for my team. Nothing major."

"Oh my, my, my. I had no idea I was with a hero." He dropped the necklace and let his hand drop down to her hip. Deadpool pulled her closer, her leg bent into him and their chest pressed against each other.

She huffed, "Hero? Hardly that was a long time ago. I'm not that anymore."

"You saved your team though."

She scowled at the sky, "More like they pushed me, point blank range into the field of fire. Got hit three inches from the aorta. The dicks in my party were about to retreat and leave me in the desert for radical extremists to catch me or whatever, I…. switched."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning when they were running away I kneecapped them with shotgun rounds. As they bleed out, I told them they can go suck each other in hell. Then I took their guns and ammo and just left them there. I caught the contact home and got dishonorably discharged from the black ops unit."

Deadpool starred at her with wide eyes. Not saying anything for a while.

"Damn beautiful," he said in a dreamlike voice. "You are the perfect woman."

"Flattering. But ineffective." She recovered her chest and peeled his hand off of her hip.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," She said while turning to leave. Deadpool moved too fast for her to comprehend what had happened. He pinned her smaller body between his own and the cold steel of the roof door. One of his hands captured her wrists and pinned them high above her head, while his other hand blindly, yet roughly, traveled over her leather covered body, searching for the zipper. He gently pulled at her arms, lifting her up, making the steel heels of her boots lift completely off the ground causing her to stand up on her toes. She hissed through her teeth as he pulled her arms higher and closer to him. His opposite hand found the zipper to her catsuit. He teased her by slowly zipping and unzipping her outfit, exposing her bare chest to the cool night air. He zipped her suit down to the curve of her stomach below her navel and right above her pelvis. His gloved hand slipped into the opening and met her warm skin. He looped her arms around his neck giving his other hand the opportunity to join with its brother. His hands traveled up her waist and stopped just below her breast.

He pulled her against his body and buried his masked face in her neck. Some of Lullaby's blonde curls came loose and cascaded over Deadpool's face. He breathed in the scent of French vanilla and strawberries.

He sighed a warm breath against her neck. Deadpool lifted Lullaby's leg up to wrap it around his hip, pushing his pelvis against hers closely. She threw her head back when she felt his spandex-clad member rubbed up against her. He slowly ground his hips against hers and whispered in her ear heavily.

"What's the rush, baby? You aren't cheating on me, are you?"

Lullaby chuckled a hardy laugh, "That would mean we actually have a relationship, sweetheart."

"Ugh," Deadpool groaned. "You're breaking my heart, gorgeous."

"Good. Then I've done my job."

Lullaby leaned her head to the side, exposing her olive skinned neck. She could feel his warm breath against her neck. He mumbled something in her ear, corny jokes he would use to try and make her laugh. Unknowing to him, her nimble fingers worked to get under his mask. She could feel his rough scarred skin against her fingertips. She peeled the mask from his face, looking at his face once again. It was just like the last time she saw his face.

His scarred features and raw skin rippled with every breath. Deadpool's brown eyes were dark with desire. He looked back into her deep blue eyes, flashing her a sly smirk as he did. His lips attached to her jawline and traveled down the length of her neck to her collarbone and back up again.

A low groan escaped her throat. Deadpool let out a chuckle that tickled and vibrated against her skin. His hands scaled up her chest and arms to her shoulders. His fingers tickled her shoulder blades as he slowly slipped the leather sleeves of her catsuit down her body. Lullaby's arms became bare to the night air. Her breasts were covered in a white strapless bra, which made her olive skin look even deeper and rich.

Deadpool pulled the leather outfit down to her hips, keeping it there as he pushed her closer to his body. His hands on her hips, he rubbed his spandex-clad thigh between her legs. He lifted her leg up higher on his waist making her catsuit slip halfway down her ass. Lullaby pulled his face up to hers, devouring his chapped lips with her own plump red ones. She pulled him even closer to her, kissing him intensely. His hands traveled down her back, grazing over the clip to her bra and slid over the warm skin of her back.

Becoming frustrated by the fact his skin wasn't touching hers, he roughly pulled the gloves from his hands then placed them back on her body. He moaned against her lips with the contact of his rough, scarred skin against her soft, fair skin. Lullaby giggled as his hands went lower and lower on her back until they reached her catsuit. He pushed the leather down past her thighs, to her knees, and got caught on her boots. Giving up on the outfit, his hand slowly moved back up her thighs and cupped her ass. Deadpool could feel the fabric of her thong against his fingertips. It felt thin and sheer beneath his hands.

He released her lips. Lullaby was breathless her head leaned against the steel door. Her chest and neck were opened to him. His lips attached her exposed skin. A chuckle rippled through her chest and up through her throat.

"How is this fair, huh?" Lullaby chuckled.

Deadpool continued to kiss her neck but squeezing her ass in response. He hummed on her neck as if he was speaking against her skin on his chest, feeling the muscles underneath moved to the back of his neck. She undid the Velcro straps that held his costume together.

"I'm half-naked, wrapped around you. And you're standing there, with that shit-eating grin on your goddamn face, still in that fucking spandex suit that makes your ass look fucking amazing."

"Flattering, sweetheart. Very Flattering. Enough for me to grant your wish."

She grinned widely while she ripped his suit off of his upper body. His duel katanas and guns fell to their feet. The red spandex stopped just above his hips. And sinful grin still played on Lullaby's face. She kissed him again, but this time it was different.

Deadpool began to feel weaker. His knees buckled and he struggled to hold his own weight. But he never disconnected from her. She was doing the same thing that she did in the elevator when they first met. He slid to the ground, his head spinning. Lullaby soon joined him. She pushed the spandex down his legs to his ankles. Once the suit was peeled from his body, she was impressed with him. And she saw he hadn't worn anything under the suit.

She chuckled, "Laundry day?"

"Nope," Deadpool said in a cocky tone. "Just got lucky today. Plus, they ruin the lines of the suit. Like my wallet…. And my cock."

Lullaby smiled at him, crawling up to him; her breasts barely covered by the sheer, white material of her bra. Deadpool's eyes were glued to her movements, mostly the movement of her chest, until they were face to face once again. His hands explored her body. One hand traced the markings on her right thigh. And his other hand rested just beneath her bra. His thumb found its way underneath the thin material, feeling more or her warm skin.

Deadpool cackled to himself, "We got to stop meeting like this, gorgeous." He leaned his head back on the roof, looking up to the sky. Lullaby leaned closer to his face.

"Meeting like what, baby?" She moved her hips against his. He didn't try to suppress the noise that escaped him.

"You know, I really don't have time for this," Lullaby said not stopping the movement of her hips.

"How much time do you have, beautiful?" Deadpool asked through a groan.

She looked up, acting like she was thinking about it. Deadpool pushed a loose curl behind her ear and began to kiss her neck again. She exhaled through her now and bit her lip.

"Ten minutes," she said with a slight giggle.

"Ten minutes? What do we do with the other eight minutes and forty-five seconds?"

His fingers curled around her waistband, slowly pushing her thong down her olive colored thighs.

"Then I just have extra time to get out of here." He tugged her white thong the rest of the way down her legs.

"Desperate to leave me, baby? I'm so hurt." He kissed her neck harder and went down to her chest and collarbone.

"I can tell," Lullaby said in a condescending tone. She gasped when she felt him bite at her collar and bucked his pelvis against her. She ground herself against him in response. "But we all have our secrets."

"You talk too much." Deadpool hand buried itself in her ponytail of blonde curls, pulling her face to meet with his own. His other hand tightened on her hip, letting her up to hover over his prick. A sly smirk played on his lips as the tip of his cock teased her lower folds. Lullaby groaned in frustration.

She roughly pulled his hands away from her hips and pinned them on the roof next to his head. Deadpool leaned his head back further; a deep cackle escaped his throat. He knew he could get out of her hold, but he was entertained by what she was doing. He closed his eyes as he felt her lower herself onto his cock.

"Fuck, baby!" Deadpool moaned as he felt himself slide into her wet center. Lullaby's grip on his wrists loosened once he was inside her. He smirked as his hands were freed. One hand quickly grabbed her firm ass and squeezed the cheek, pulling her closer to him as he did so. The other gripped her waist moving her up and down on his cock.

Lullaby's hands gripped his shoulders as she rode him. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving cuts on his shoulder blades. Her French-tipped manicure nails scratched down his shoulders to his scarred chest. Her palms rested on him and she held herself up. Deadpool grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands up toward his head, bringing her body down to his. Her hands were balled into fists, but his grip on her was strong. Lullaby's breasts pressed against his chest and she was face to face with the mercenary under her.

His pelvis thrust against hers in fast pulses. Her face fell into the crook of his neck. Her panting breaths were warm against the stimulated skin of his sensitive flesh. Her hands clenched and unclenched into fists as she reached her climax. Deadpool noticed by the inconsistent rhythm of her hips. An evil thought entered his mind and he smirked like a fox. He started roughly kissing the flesh of her neck. His lips traveled up to her ear. He gently bit at her earlobe.

"Goddamn, princess. All this for me?" He said with a buck of his hips and a groan. "We should really do this again. Maybe in better conditions, though."

"Shut up. Asshole," she said in a husky, breathless voice.

"Big threats from someone that's about to cum for me."

Deadpool quickened his hips pace and ducked his head to the area of skin between her neck and shoulder. At first, he just roughly kissed at the olive flesh. Then her moans got louder and longer. He smirked against her skin when he heard her say his name softly. With that, he bit the area he had just kissed. The sudden shock of pain pushed Lullaby over the edge and she screamed as waves of pleasure erupted over her. Deadpool released her wrists and pulled her lips to his, slightly silencing her screams of ecstasy. The minimal taste of her own blood on his lip aroused her even more. She tightened around him and he came inside of her with one last thrust.

Deadpool wrapped his arms around her body as she trembled against him. Her breathing was heavy and she felt his hands scale up and down her back. He kissed the area on her neck that he had bitten before. He felt her breathing slow and he traveled up her neck to her lips. She moaned into the kiss and pushed herself up to a sitting position with his cock still inside her.

Lullaby smirked down at him and bit her lip as she rotated her hips one last time. She looked down at her watch-less wrist and hummed.

"Look at that. Four minutes to spare. Not bad, Wade."

She mocked him as she swung her legs to one side and stood to a standing position. She pulled her panties back up and straightened her bra. Deadpool was still laying on the ground, leaning on his elbows to watch her get dressed. Her back was turned to face him. He groaned as her tanned skin disappeared back under the catsuit. Lullaby heard his response and smirked at him over her shoulder. The last few inches of her flesh were covered by the leather material.

He himself got up from the ground. Deadpool got redressed in his red spandex as he walked up behind her. He reattached his mask when she turned around to face him. A smile played on her lips and she pushed past him to get her gun. On the way over, Lullaby picked up one of his katanas. He quickly came up behind her and leaned against the roof door's brick wall cover.

"Gonna tell me where you're going now, Princess?"

"The night's still young. And I have plans."

"Wanna give me the other sword back then?"

"I would. But I don't want you following me."

Faster than he could react, Lullaby pushed him against the brick wall. She pierced the katana through his chest. He looked more annoyed than shock or angry.

"Really, Beautiful? You don't trust me that much?"

She leaned in close to him. "What can I say? I can be paranoid." Lullaby backed away from him. She blew him a kiss as she opened the door to the roof. Deadpool waited a few minutes before he started to pull the sword out of his chest. The katana went clean through him. He laughed as the sword slipped out of his pectoral muscle.

"Fucking Shit!"

He holstered his swords and guns. Then walked over to the edge of the roof, clutching his chest. He looked out into the street and saw a black town car parked by the building. The front door of the building opened and a familiar head of golden curls exited to the street.

Lullaby had pulled out her ponytail, letting her curls cascade down her back. An older man stepped out of the car from the driver's seat. He wore a black suit and his hair was grayed on the sides. He smiled at Lullaby with familiarity. Lullaby smiled back at him in the same way. The two embraced in a friendly manner and kissed each other's cheeks.

The older man had a black garment bag with him that he presented to Lullaby along with a black and gold shoebox. She unzipped the bag and the street lamps caught a white jewel from inside. Lullaby smiled again as she zipped the bag closed again. She took the bag and shoebox from the man as he opened the back passenger door of the town car. She slipped into the car and seconds later the man closed the door. He ran around the car to the driver's side and entered the black car.

Deadpool watched as the town car drove away. He could see Lullaby in the back of the car with her hands fiddling with what seemed like earrings. He chuckled to himself. He rubbed the area on his chest that started to heal.

"See you around, Princess."


End file.
